Always with you
by AsariShin
Summary: Roppi is maybe in love with Tsuki, so he talks about it with him. But he feels like playing with him a bit before. ... I'm not sure about the rating because of Roppi's language though...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own DRRR!, Tsukishima or Hachimenroppi. ;w;

note : Well, this is my very first DRRR! story. So I hope it won't be too awful... As English is not my native language, if you see something horrible, please tell me. Thank you. :D

* * *

[ I will always be here if you need, Roppi-san. ]

Hachimenroppi sighed and threw his phone on the other side of the bed. Another wasted day. And another day spent with Tsukishima's naïve idiocies. It was… frustrating. Yes, frustrating. Roppi knew he was supposed to be asocial and hating of all humans but he couldn't help but forget this side of his personality when he was with the blonde. Well, not exactly. He was still asocial and kind of blunt. But over the time he came to think that there was a person he didn't hate. And this person wasn't even from his family ! And that was very upsetting for Roppi.

« You will be here is that it ? Stop lying fucking moron. I know you'll eventually leave me… » the raven muttered to an imaginary Tsukishima. « Everybody always leave me… It's a chance the therapy was successful. »

He was referring to the last two years when he was forced by his cousins, Izaya and Psyche, to enter a center that was specialized in therapies for depressive and suicidal persons. For a long moment, almost half of the year, Roppi directed his anger and his hate towards these traitors who locked him away everything. But as the time ran and as the therapy started to work, Roppi finally realized the men didn't intend to hurt him, at the contrary. And as surprising as it may be, Izaya even came to visit him and asked for news, a genuine worried frown on his face. Maybe that guy simply had a hard time dealing with his feelings and how to show it, Roppi thought after the third time the informant had come.

Anyway, the therapy had worked and Roppi had left the center after one and half year, fully cured from his self-harm habits and suicidal thoughts. Though he remained gloomy, lonely and deeply misanthrop. But this simply was his character and no doctors or drugs may change that… And even if he was reluctant to admit it, this therapy also managed to give him a more human side. As he understood that not all the human would try to harm him, he somewhat opened up to the world and mainly to the few persons who remained willing to talk to him after almost two years without contact -the only news he gave were transmitted by Psyche or Izaya.

And he bitterly saw that besides his cousins and Psyche's boyfriend the only person who still tried to speak with him was Tsukishima, Shizuo's brother. Of course the clumsy blonde was very friendly, optimistic and always happy and that's exactly why Hachimenroppi hated him. He always felt tiny and insignificant everytime the other man was with him, and it was not about their respective height. It was simply that Tsuki was almost glowing and sparkling. And Roppi felt threatened by this bright aura, almost like if he could be hurt by so much positiveness at once.

He has tried to stay away from him and use only his cellphone to communicate, but it was pointless. The younger always found a way to come back, either to bring something for one of their relatives, to borrow or give back a book or simply to say hello. Tsuki always, always came back to Roppi and stood there, smiling shyly, hiding half of his visage in his scarf. So Roppi gave up. Since he could do nothing to keep himself far from the blonde, he simply let he be and do whatever he wanted to. And little by little, the two of them grew closer and one day, Roppi caught himself thinking that Tsuki was late on his usual planning. And this angered the brunette. A lot. He hated anything that could be related to humans. He really hated it. He didn't even allow Psyche to hug him because it felt so irritating that the last time the singer did it, he brutally met the coffee table with his shoulder. Roppi didn't even wanted to hurt him, he reacted instinctly. He hated this kind of things. Yet he was now thinking about the Heiwajima and about what he could do tomorrow while he'd be waiting for him to come to visit him.

« Fuck you ! »

A pillow learnt how to fly before crashing against the door of the bedroom and Roppi turned to his back. He stared at his ceiling mentally asking himself how pathetic he could be before going insane. He thought to Tsuki's last message. 'I will be here for you if you need' … Roppi smirked. Was is true ? What if the blonde found a reason to hate him and abandon him as well ? It was a very stupid and hurtful idea, but Roppi decided to test it anyway. He grabbed his phone and quickly wrote a message.

[ Tsukishima, I think I have a problem… I need to talk to you asap. ]

Sent. The Orihara felt his chest heavier than usual as he looked at his phone saying Tsuki received the message. His answer was quick.

[ What is it ? Do you want me to come at your place ? ]

[ I'd like, yes. Don't bother yourself with that though. Come when you can. ]

[ I can be there in ten minutes if you ask me to. ]

[ Thank you. ]

Ten minutes. Hachimenroppi had only ten tiny minutes left to think how to get through this mess. He went to his living room and sat on his couch, thinking hardly. He already had a vague idea of the thing, but he was unsure if the blonde would understand or not. Ah, anyway, he was so dense he wouldn't get the obvious and that, even if someone was yelling it to him…

Roppi agreed with himself, sure that his plan was perfect. After all, everything always went as he wanted to -though mostly because he actually never planned anything, so the rare times he decided something, it miraculously worked, but that was another thing he would never admit either.

The doorbell rang once. Twice. At the third time, Roppi left his couch and walked to the door, careful of looking depressed enough to make the blonde worry. And it didn't fail. As soon as he opened the door, Tsuki frowned, wondering what could have happen to his friend. And mainly, what could be so important to ask him to come when it was almost midnight.

The blonde followed the raven inside the flat and sat on the couch as asked to. He barely dared to look at his friend, already scared of what he may hear. He hoped he didn't come back to self-harm. Please no ! Tsuki shivered at the only thoughts of the scars on the other's arms.

« Tsukishima, you are talented for loving, right ?

- L-love ? What do you mean, Roppi-san ?

- I mean, you know how it feels when you love someone. Correct ?

- W-well… Yes. Why ?

- Tell me. Tell me how does it feel when you love someone. How you react when you see the person you love. What you think… Everything you can teach me about it. »

Tsuki choked, understanding that _Roppi_ was asking him about feelings. That meant the man loved someone, right ? And maybe he was _in love_… This idea made Tsuki blush. He imagined Roppi in the arms of someone, looking at this person and even… kissing. The image was too upsetting for the young man who shook his head, wishing for it to disappear. He gathered his ideas and looked at Roppi who was staring at him, the same anxious expression still on his visage. Obviously, he waited an answer. Tsuki cleared his throat as he tried to thing straight.

« W-well… I think… You… You think about this person a lot. More than everybody else… You want to talk to them and see them and hear them… And when you're with this person you feel good. A bit flustered and nervous, but definitely good, as if you were calmed by their presence… And your heart beats harder and faster. Maybe, if you are timid, you blush. And you are scared to say something weird because you are too nervous, but it's ok because you know this person will not be mean or anything… »

Tsuki sighed briefly, quite unsure of what he said. Of course Roppi asked to describe what he felt, but he didn't know if this could apply to anybody else. He looked away before hearing a soft chuckle. He glanced at Roppi who was hiding his mouth with his hands. He looked quite amused.

« By any chance Tsukishima, did you just portrayed yourself ~ ? » he laughed.

The blonde only blushed. He didn't predicted this reaction.

« W-well… I… That's what I feel when I…

- When you're in love ? Correct ? So it means you're in love with someone ~ Is it right ?

- Y-yes… »

Tsuki blushed even harder if even it was possible and did his best to not stare at Roppi's grin.

« So, tell me Tsukishima ~ If I feel like what you described, does it mean I am in love as well ? »

The blonde quickly turned his head to look at Roppi, making his neck ache because of the sudden movement. But he didn't care. He just wanted to verify what he heard. Roppi, in love ? So earlier, he wasn't imagining things !? For some reason, this idea made his heart ache. He gulped difficultly, still staring at the raven.

« R-Roppi-san… You mean… You…

- I…» he paused for a second. « I think I am in love.

- Oh… »

Tsuki didn't find a something interesting to answer. All he could think about was that Roppi was leavnig him behind. And it hurt him. But he did his best to forget these thoughts and instead try to encourage his friend. After all, it was extremely rare that Roppi talked about his feeling and it was actually the very first time he even mentionned the fact he could _love_ someone. And Tsuki wanted to encourage him, no matter what he could feel himself. He brought a shy smile on his lips and look again at the other who never stopped to stare at him.

« I… I think it's great… Because Roppi-san doesn't love a lot of persons. So if you find someone you really love, it's nice ! I… I am happy you do…

- Though you don't look really happy. Why is that ? » Roppi asked as he tilted his head on the side, using a somewhat cute expression that made Tsuki blush even more.

« N-no ! That's not it ! Of course I… I am happy that Roppi-san found someone to love. It's good for you, Roppi-san… And this person is very lucky, you know. He…

- He ? » the brunette giggled. « Tsukishima ~ Who told you it was a _he_ ? »

Tsuki only burried his face in his scarf, mumbling a vague apology. So… Roppi was in love with a girl ? Two of the things that Tsuki refused to imagine were mixed together. He gathered all his courage to continue to speak instead of running away as he wished to.

« Sorry… I-I am surprised… But, may I ask how she is ?

- Oh, yes ~ » Roppi clapped in his hands, looking somewhat pleased. He hummed for some seconds before nodding. « Well, you see. It's a very nice and gentle person… Very patient too. And never asking for stupid things or anything… She never wants me to be someone else and she smiles everytime she sees me… Also, she is as bright and delicate as the moon. And I wish I could tell her that. But I'm not sure she would accept my feelings… You see, I feel nice when she is with me and I like talking about very different things… But I'm not sure she would be willing to share these feelings of mine…

- Then she is an idiot. » Tsuki snapped, not realizing what he was saying.

« I beg your pardon ?

- S-Sorry. I didn't mean to insult her ! It's just… I-I think Roppi-san is someone very… interesting and smart. And it feels great to be your friend… And I think that if someone ever rejects you, then this person is an idiot. »

Tsuki looked at his feet, not really willing to meet the brunette's eyes. This only made Roppi smirk. For now, everything went according to his prediction. And it was pretty amusing. He erased his grin and put a light smile on his lips before sitting closer to Tsuki. He put a hand on the blonde shoulder and smiled.

« Because you will always be by my side, right ? »

Tsuki nodded shyly. Why was the other asking tha… Tsuki's mind went blank when Roppi slid his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

« Thank you Tsukishima. It feels relieving to have you as friend. » he whispered in the other's ear.

Tsuki hesitated for a second before wrapping an arm around the older's waist and hugging back. As far as he remembered, it was the very first time that Roppi dared show any mark of affection. And it was as surprising as great. Hugging the raven felt nice…

Roppi cringed when he felt Tsuki hugging him back. That was something he didn't plan. Being forced to hug someone was definitely something he didn't liked, even if Tsuki's hug was much more gentle and pleasant than Psyche's sudden and almost violent ones… Happily for him, Tsuki was awfully shy and let him go kinda quickly. Roppi mentally thanked him for that and pulled away as slowly as he could. He did his best to look into Tsuki's eyes and smile.

« Thank you for being my friend Tsukishima. »

Tsuki felt his heart skip a beat when he hear Roppi insisting on the word 'friend'. Was it what it felt when we were friendzoned ? Whether it was that or not, Tsuki didn't like it. It hurt too much !

« Did you see the hour ? There's no way I let you go back home when it's so late. You can use the second room, but don't even think to leave this place. »

Tsuki looked at Roppi who was now in front of his window, glancing at his watch. The fact the raven was using this watch made Tsuki smile. It was a gift the blonde made to his friend when he left the clinic. He pretended that if Roppi was really cured, he would be able to use look at his wrist everyday without feeling bad. And Roppi accepted the gift. He even wore it with the dial on the intern side of his wrist, where his scars were. For Tsuki, it meant a lot and he was proud of his friend. He realized how selfish he had been. Of course Roppi couldn't be in love with him, nobody would be able to fall in love with an airhead who messed with everything and was as clumsy as forgetful. Even his brother couldn't stand him, only Kasuka could, but Kasuka surprisingly managed to accept everybody anyway… But if his one and only friend was in love, it was his duty to support him ! Even more when the said friend was _Orihara Hachimenroppi_. It was quite a miracle for him to love someone, so if he didn't have any support, he'd probably finish even more lonely and gloomy.

Tsuki yelped when he felt something falling on his head. He took what suddenly obscured his vision -a large red hoodie and the bottom of pajama. Roppi was standing in front of him, waiting for a reaction. When the blonde nodded at him, he sighed.

« I don't know where the top is. I guess I lost it. Or most probably _you_ lost it… Anyway, that idiot Izaya left this thing the last time he came. And I hate it. It's awfully large and not comfortable at all. So I thought maybe it'd be your size. If it's not, you'll have to sleep barechest. » he told Tsuki who looked at the size.

« I think it should be fine. Thank you Roppi-san.

- Yeah. Do you want to use the bathroom now or later in the morning ?

- Wh-whatever is fine with you.

- Then I suggest you to go to sleep now. I'll let enough hot water for you tomorrow. Okay ?

- Alright. »

Tsuki stood up and looked at Roppi who was walking to his bathroom, carelessly dropping his shirt on the floor before abandonning his pants. Aware that staring at the man could bring an awkward situation, Tsuki rushed to the room and changed before going to bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Haha ! And this is where I explain how my mind works... I'm sorry if this was confusing sometimes, but my vocabulary is fairly poor and I try my best with translators and dictionaries to use synonyms and stuff, but there are times when I use the same kind of things again and again. I apologize. Really. ;w;  
And then I want to explain why Roppi's refusing to let Tsuki go. I simply meant that they talk for a moment, somewhat longer than expected, and when Roppi gets bored of playing (maybe you can see it as he changes his way of speaking) he looks at his watch and see it's pretty late / early (depending if you talk about night or morning). That's why he tells Tsuki to stay here even if the blonde didn't mention this fact even once... Actually, that's very simple and I didn't think it could be confusing for someone. If it was, I'm very sorry. T^T

But in any case, thank you for reading ! I hope it wasn't too bad ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsuki woke up the next morning, he was surprised to smell coffee, Roppi usually never made coffee during the week… He left the bed and went to the kitchen, actually following the smell of coffee.

« Ah, you're finally here… Now please, drink that thing before I become really angry. »

Ah… That's right. Roppi dislikes coffee. It's very rare when he accepts to drink it. So why did he made that ? Was that… for Tsuki ? The blonde blushed and mentally slapped himself. His friend told him he was in love with a girl, right ? Now was not the moment to feel romantic about him !

« Tsukishima ! Drink that fucking thing or I will make you do it. And stop daydreaming. Your brother already pissed me off because you weren't at your place when he came this morning. Do you know how fucking annoying Shizuo can be !? He literally threatened me to kill me if I did something nasty to you. Shit ! I'm not Izaya ! Ah ! This pisses me off ! » Roppi went back to the window and glared at the cloudy sky while muttering some things against Shizuo and some « Pisses me off dammit ! I swear if Izaya doesn't kill him I will do it myself. Fucking annoying ! » here and there.

With much efforts, Tsuki swallowed the burning liquid quickly enough so Roppi won't be frowning the next time he turns the head. Nice try. Hachimenroppi was visibly in a bad mood today. His face remaining tensed as if he was worried or -knowing Roppi- simply in his average grumpy mood.

« You can shower now. But you'll have to leave before the afternoon, I have to meet someone and I won't be home. »

Tsukishima nodded and went to the bedroom he used to take his clothes before going to the bathroom. He showered quickly and put his clothes on while he was still wet. Error. He instantly felt awfully cold and his shirt, being white, became tranparent in some places. Happily for him, he had his waistcoat that hid most of these. Though this detail didn't get out of Roppi's sight. The raven snickered when he noticed the light spots on the shirt.

« My, Tsukishima, you look kind of… cute. It's the word… You know what ? I will walk you home. I fear something nasty will happen to you if you stay alone. »

Though the only effect of the jest had been to bring a blush on the blonde's cheeks, blush quickly hidden by his fluffly scarf. He stayed a moment without moving, only staring at his feet when he heard Roppi washing his cup in the sink. A faint smile crossed his face as he peeked into the kitchen.

« Roppi-san ?

- What.

- I-I wondered… Why… Well…

- Spit it out Tsukishima, I'm busy.

- W-why did you make c… coffee ? I mean, y-you don't even like it…

- 'cause it's the only way to wake you up. I tried to shake you, to yell or even hit you with your pillow, nothing worked. You're a pain in the arse when you sleep so deeply, I swear.

- Sorry…

- Tch. Whatever… Oh no. Don't give me this apologizing look Tsukishima. I'm not Psyche, this won't work. And I thought I already told you to stop to apologize for nothing. That's almost as annoying as Shizuo's voice.

- Y-yes. Sor… »

Roppi's glare stopped Tsuki's words and the both of them remained silent before Roppi decided to get ready and went to search his coat. Since the weather was ugly, he took the one that had a hood, just in case.

« Tsukishima, I'm leaving. »

Hachimenroppi heard a noise of fall quickly followed by a moan of pain. Tsuki probably managed to hit something and fall once again. Actually, the raven was surprised he didn't fall sooner. He waited for the other and when Tsukishima finally got out of the flat, he wasn't surprised to see the blonde shivering. It was autumn already and the weather was quite cold and even more with humid clothes. He'd probably be sick for the next week…

The men walked quickly and reached Tsuki's home just in time, as soon as they entered the flat, the rain started to fall. If Tsuki was glad he hadn't to run under the rain, Roppi was less pleased. He still had to go out and spend probably the rest of his day outside… Today was an awful and stupid day. He was ready to bet his karma was taking revenge for the prank on Tsuki.

Kicking in the wall, he put his hood on his head and reluctantly walked away from the building. He stepped back and looked at his phone that had rang. A message from Tsuki.

[ _So… You have a date or something, right ? Well, good luck ! And don't forget to smile, it's important. And it makes you pretty ! Have fun Roppi-san !_ ]

Roppi shook his head and put the phone back in his pocket. A smile huh ? But was this sentence addressed to him especially or what is a global truth ? Another thing that Roppi was curious about yet refusing to know. And what was with this date ? He never mentionned a date. He simply said he had to see someone… And he was pretty sure the blonde already know that when he said 'someone' he actually meant Psyche's boyfriend. Roppi and him didn't get along really well. And they often refused to tell the other's name. But since they worked together and were bound by many things, they somewhat managed to overcome the annoying things and sometimes, they were able to have some friendly meetings and discussions… Why did the blonde thought he was dating someone ? Was it because he said he was in love ? Then Tsuki had assumed his date was his crush… Probably something like that… This man was helpless. Gentle, soft, caring and maybe a bit too much adorable. But definitely the most despairing fool that Roppi ever met.

When he arrived to the place of his meeting, Roppi automatically regretted it. So many people. Of course, with the rain, everybody went to seek a shelter from the drops. And the place that was usually calm and almost deserted was suddenly overcrowded and flowing with voices, noises, odours and many other things that Roppi couldn't stand. He already started to walk back when he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

« Were you trying to abandon me, Roppi-kun ? » a very annoying voice purred from behind him.

« Well… I would gladly answer no, but it's wrong. I'm not staying here. I can't.

- I know. That's why I texted you if you want us to meet at your home instead.

- You did ? Oh, apologies. I was walking your cousin back home. Didn't take the time check my cellphone.

- You what ? Tsuki ? Why ? Did something happen ? »

Roppi started to make a movement with his hand, meaning everything was fine, but it was too funny to tease the other. Instead, he put a lost and vulnerable expression and look straight in the eyes of the other.

« I… I don't know… I think Tsukishima-kun may be sick… He looked pretty bad when he was with me.

- What do you mean ? He was even more... weird than usual ?

- Weird ? As if you're the one who should be talking. At least Tsukishima wears _normal_ clothes. » Roppi couldn't help but snap. He didn't intend to sound so agressive, but whatever. It was too late now.

« What do I hear ? Are you… defending him ?

- Your dream. I was just telling that you, of all people, is not the one who should talk about weird and normal stuff.

- Ah ~ That's exactly what I hate about you. You _never_ defend anybody but you always manage to give your opinion for a side or another. You're a mere coward you know ?

- At least I am aware of what I am.

- What do you want ? A fight ?

- Maybe.

- I'm so gonna kill you…

- STOOOOOP ! » a childish voice yelled from behind them.

Both of the men turned to face a pouting Psyche who grabbed each one by the ear and dragged them to the nearby mall.

« If you try to fight, Shizuo and Izaya will be angry ! » the shortest man scolded, only getting a laugh from his cousin.

« Hahaha ! Sorry, but I couldn't care less about Izaya and his blonde pet right now.

- Who are you calling a pet ?

- Try to guess ~

- I will not allow you to insult my family, Roppi.

- Brrrr ~ Scary, scary.

- You're dead ! »

The blonde man started to move as if he was about to attack Roppi but before he or the raven could make a move, Psyche already grabbed his bag and hit them with.

« I said stop ! It's not polite to make a show of yourself in a public place ! And Roppi, I thought you hated people !

- I do.

- Then why are you doing this !?

- Because I hate your mate even more.

- M-mate !? » Psyche squealed pathetically. « Y-you can't use such words ! »

Roppi stared at his cousin, trying to know if he was joking or not. But the other was fully red and his eyes were already filled with tears.

« Then what ? Does boyfriend sound better to your ears ?

- N-no ! You just can't ! Don't give us a name !

- Geez… Psyche, I thought we already talked about this… Making this official won't kill you… » the blonde sighed as he hugged his boyfriend.

Roppi had to deal with too many informations at once and he wasn't good with this. He let out a grunt of displeasure, loudly manifesting he wasn't agreeing with so much silliness. If he stopped cuddling his boyfriend, Psyche didn't leave his arms and even stared at his cousin, reproach apparent in his eyes.

« What now ?

- You know, if you're so grumpy it's because you dont have a lover ~ »

Psyche's squeaking voice mixed with his comments achieved Roppi who decided that he should go home before killing one of the idiots.

« Hey ! Where are you going ?

- Home. I'm tired of your bullshit.

- No ! No, no, no, no, no ! Psyche will stop, promise ! Don't go back now, pleaaaaase ! »

And now he was pleading. Great. Roppi felt a brutal desire to kill his cousin, but he somewhat was cute, and Psyche was the only cute thing that Roppi could bear. So he decided to say nothing and let the younger drag him to a nearby cafe. He listened to him speak and explain why they couldn't go back home now and how it would be great to eat all together one day and how Izaya was cute when he was wearing Psyche's clothes and how Shizuo couldn't resolve to attack Psyche even when he was annoying and loud and hyperactive…

The next time he checked his watch, Roppi noticed he had spent three hours listening to Psyche's babbling. It was almost his record… But it was becoming annoying since the fizzy man was running out of subjects and was spending more time to observe the bubbles of his soda running on the glass. But suddenly Psyche stopped everything he was doing, he stood up abruptly and stretched his arms.

« Nah ~ I don't want to say it's boring to be with you Roppi-kun, but you say nothing. And I don't know what to say either. So what if we went back home ? I'm sure you want to go back to your couch and all. And I want to eat and Izaya-kun said he would be cooking today. Though I don't know what he'll do, I want to see that !

- Fine. » Roppi answered by leaving his chair as well. « Then bye.

- Ciaaooo ~ »

Psyche took his cousin by surprise and hugged him before stepping back as fast as he came, an impish grin on the face.

« But Roppi-kun ~ If one day you could come or something, it would feel great ! I mean, texting and calling is nice. But I'd love to see you more often… Please ? »

Another beaten puppy look. Roppi didn't flinch.

« I won't change my words, Psyche. And you know you can come whenever you want to. Tsukishima does it. So why won't you do it ?

- Whaaaa ! You have Tsu-kun's visit ! Psyche's jealous ! All I have is Tsu-chaaan !

- Don't you love Tsugaru ?

- Psyche loves Tsuki too ! Hey Roppi-kun ! One day when you'll be with Tsuki-kun, tell me ? I want to see you and Tsuki-kun together ! It will be cuuuute ! »

Roppi glared the best he could to his cousin before saying goodbye to the blonde who was now looking at him, an sarcastic smirk on the lips. Though he said nothing, Roppi knew he had some useless comments in mind. But Psyche being begging-and-annoyingly-cute-Psyche again, it would be better to say nothing and ignore the blonde.

« Tell me Roppi-kuuun ! » he whined while tugging once again on his cousin's shirt.

« Fine ! I will tell you ! Now, let go. You're pissing me off.

- Sure ! Bye-bye Roppi-kun ! »

And Psyche went back to his seat, starting another discussion with his boyfriend who was smiling widely.

With this disgusting image in mind, Roppi grabbed his coat and hurried to his house. Happily enough, due to the rain, nobody was outside and the man could walk without being too much bothered by all these strangers.

Once at home, he threw his coat on the floor and hurried to his bathroom to take a bath, or at least a hot shower. He felt exhausted. Going outside was always tiring, but the fact he had to argue with the blonde idiot was literally grueling. And now he noticed a pair of gloves on the ground of the bathroom. Too big for him. Probably Tsukishima's. Shit ! That guy was a nuisance ! It was almost like he forgot his objects at Roppi's home on purpose. That was strange and annoying. And Roppi disliked what was strange or annoying -unless it had a relation with either Psyche or Tsukishima, but that, Roppi would kill himself rather than admit it.

Pretty angered now, he took the gloves and went to put on the coffee table before going back to his shower. The feeling of the hot water running on his body made him sigh in relief. It was such a calming sensation that Roppi forgot how many times he spent there. It was only when the water became cold that he noticed he hadn't move in a while now. He stopped the water and wrapped himself in his bathrobe and went directly to his bedroom. He was too tired to do anything else than sleep so he dried his body and hair as much as possible and took his pajamas. Once ready for the night, he crawled under the blankets and burried his face in his pillow. His bed was soooo comfortable ! He felt like he could sleep for days, monthes or maybe years without being bothered. And with some luck, that's what he'd do…

* * *

I'm sorry if it's sometimes confused. If you have anything to add, please do. ;w;  
And I know this end is a bit rushed and all, and I apologize, but I didn't know how to write it. I'll work on that later, promise !

But thanks for reading anyway ! (.› 3 ‹.)


	3. Chapter 3

When Tsukishima woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to feel his throat aching and burning. He tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak. All he could do was to catch his cellphone. Sadly he noticed that the message he sent to Hachimenroppi were received but not answered. He decided to not focus on this right now because he felt already bad and instead, he called his brother. The answer was fast.

{ Tsuki ? It's rare for you to call… Something wrong ?

- I… I think I'm sick, nii-san.

- Don't move, I'm coming ! }

xxx

Shizuo stopped the call and put his phone on his pants' pocket. He looked at Tom who was giving him a curious look.

« Tom-senpai, can I take my day ? I'm sorry, but my brother is sick and…

- Don't worry Shizuo. I'll be fine.

- Thank you. »

Shizuo rushed to his brother's home and was about to knock at the door when he remembered that if Tsuki had come for help, he would surely not be waiting for someone to come and he wouldn't open the door either. And breaking the door would surely not be a good idea. Maybe Tsuki simply closed his door for once ?

Shizuo grabbed his copy of the key and tried to open the door. Miraculously, it worked. Another clue that Tsukishima was feeling pretty sick. Shizuo hurried to the bedroom where he found his brother panting heavily, the hands forming a cup around his mouth.

« Shit ! Tsuki ! Do you have your inhaler or something ? Ah wait, I'll search your bag ! »

Shizuo left hurrily the room and started to search for his brother's bag. He needed a short moment to find it, lazily put in the middle of the living room. Since Shizuo didn't know where the thing could be and because he absolutely hated rummaging into stuff that wasn't his, he simply brought the bag to his brother who weakly grabbed his medicament. He took it and tried his best to calm down and focus on something else than his aching throat and spinning head.

« How d'you feel ? Must I call an ambulance or something ? » Shizuo asked after what looked like a whole day to him.

Tsuki shook his head. He simply caught a cold, nothing serious. But his brother didn't share his opinion.

« Whatever, I'm callin' Shinra. And he'd better not fuck with you or I'll kill him. » he mumbled before taking his phone and searching the good number. Tsuki wanted to tell him he was fine, but he couldn't because he was not fine. All he could do was cough and try to not lose the control of his breath. He waited for a few minutes but went back to sleep because coughing and hyperventilating are two very exhausting things, really.

When Shinra arrived around 20 minutes later, Shizuo almost felt like trying to kill him because he had been so goddamn long. Though the doctor apologized and explained that, even if Celty was super fast, the distance was roughly the same and he couldn't help about this. He added that if he was killed, he would never be able to look at Tsuki's problem. This last argument was the most effective and Shizuo put down the chair he was holding and led his friend to Tsuki's room.

Though it actually appeared that the problem wasn't serious in itself, a simple cold, Shinra asked Tsuki to stay at home for at least a week and to not try to overdo anything. Because he had quite a frail respiratory system and if he tried to force too much, he'd probably end at the hospital. The idea seemed to bother Shizuo more than Tsuki since he told that he would look after his brother no matter what. Shinra approved the idea but recommended Shizuo to not surprise his brother too much with his screams and random throw of objects. Both Shinra and Tsukishima actually wondered if the debt collector would be able to last a whole week without destroying anything in the house.

Shinra left a prescription for Tsuki and went back to his daily duties. Shizuo, already very in-character in his role of personal nurse, grabbed the list and left to buy everything while Tsuki stayed in his bed, agonizing a bit more. The young man went back to a tortured and painful sleep. With some luck, Shizuo would be back soon enough so he'll can take his medicaments and feel slightly better.

When the older came back, he saw his brother sleeping and decided to not wake him up before the afternoon, thinking that if he was sleeping, it was because he needed it and so, he refused to bother him too much.

xxx

When he woke up, Tsuki rubbed his eyes sleepily, wondering from where could come the noise he was hearing. As he sat in the bed, he remember his brother was here and that is probably was him who was rummaging in the living room. He look on his bedside table and took his glasses before taking his phone. He surprisingly noticed the list of messages he had missed. Ten messages… Seriously !? _TEN_ messages ? From only three persons. Since when was he so loved ? With a small smile he opened the first of the list.

[ Hachimenroppi : _Sorry for not answering, I forgot I had a cellphone. To answer all your quesions at once, yes. I'm fine. It went kinda well. It was actually entertaining. And I didnt' went back home before the night. Thanks for the concern. _]

[ Hachimenroppi : _Hey, you still didn't harass me with your hello and stuff. You're still alive at least ? _]

[ Psyche : _TSU-KUUUUUN ! I DIDN'T SEE YOU TODAY ! YOU ALRIGHT !?_ ]

[ Psyche : _Tsu-kun ! I tried to called your mobile AND your house. You didn't answer ! That's so not like you ! Did something happen ? _]

[ Hachimenroppi : _Seriously, I don't know if this is pissing me off or worrying me, maybe both. But seriously Tsukishima, answer. To me or Psyche. He won't stop babbling about you. And I have to admit it's bothersome. _]

[ Delic : _Hey ~ I heard from someone you were playing the absent… Should I tell them you're sick ? Seriously man, answer to someone. We're all kinda worried. And what worries me the most is that's SHIZUO who's staying with you. Not he's bad or anything, but yeah. You got me, right ? Oh shit ! Seriously, at least ask your brother to tell us what's happening. 'cause not even him is answering. Are you both trying to get on our nerves ? If so, good game, you did well. If not, please come back on earth and answer. _]

[ Psyche : _Tsu-kuuuun ! If you don't answer me, I will come to see what's wrong ! And you know I will ! Pleaaaaase ! Answer ! Please, please, please, please ! I want to cry now ! _]

[ Hachimenroppi : _So you're sick ? Yeah, your brother called, thank him. Whatever, is it serious ? You actually look pretty awful yesterday. I know I shouldn't have let you run in such an outfit. Seriously, that was idiot… Ah, well. I guess you should be fine if your brother is with you, right ? But you know what to do if something's wrong. Anytime, Tsukishima… Well then, I think I don't have another choice than wait for you to text me… I guess saying to take care would be weird, but still. Do that… I remind you that you still have to give my DVDs back. See you later. _]

[ Psyche : _AAAAAH ! I'm totally relieved ! Tsu-kun is not dead ! I was so scared when Shizuo-san called me ! But in fact no ! You just caught a cold, right ? Poor Tsu-kun… Do you want me to come and read some bedside stories to you ? Tsu-chan often does that when I make a nightmare. It's amusing, like if I was back in my childhood. Do you want me to come too ? I want to help Tsu-kun too ! Please, tell me if I can ! Please ! _]

[ Delic : _Ah well, looks like your bro decided to call. Thanks god, I won't have to bear Psyche's whining sobs. Not that I totally dislike it, but sometimes, he came to sobs /directly/ in my ears. And that's pretty boring… btw, Shizuo told that you'll have to stay at home at least a week. I guess you'll have to find a way to stay entertained, right ? So if it's ok with you, I'll come. It's been a while since I didn't see you anyway. It could be fun. And unlike your bro, if I have to play the nurse, I wear the total outfit ~_

_ps : Don't tell Shizuo or Psyche I said that ! Seriously, don't ! _]

Tsukishima smiled as he read the last message and made the mental note to remember this for later. He was about writing a collective answer when he received a call. His second cousin, Tsugaru, who like speaking more than writing was the next one who worried about him.

{ Hello ?

- Tsukishima ! If you answer means you are feeling fine, right ? What happened ? Was it because of the usual season cold ?

- Y-yes. I feel dizzy but fine. Don't worry… And I have Shizuo-nii with me. Everything is fine.

- About this, I talked with Shizuo. And he can't miss work a whole week or more. So I will look after you when Shizuo will be back to work. I don't trust Delic for that. I know he will do his work correctly, but I fear he may have some… kinky ideas. And I don't think something implying a nurse outfit would be of any use. Yes Delic, I heard you giggling. } Tsugaru sighed, obviously talking to his younger brother. { And you should be ashamed to say such things to your own family. Do you want me to tell Shizuo what kind of behaviour you have when he's looking away ? }

Tsuki wondered why his brother was suddenly dragged into the discussion before realizing that Shizuo would not appreciate to learn that his brother was receiving this kind of message, let alone from his cousin. Even if this cousin was Delic.

{ It's fine, Tsugaru… You… you know Shizuo-nii is a bit… overprotective. But I don't think he… he would harm Delic.

- It sounds more like something you wish, Tsuki. Because you know how your brother react. Overprotective is actually a weak word to talk about him… Do you remember the last time Izaya-kun tried to flirt with you ?

- H-he _did_ hug me…

- And when Psyche tried to kiss you at New Year's Eve ?

- He glomped me…

- I'm sorry but I'm not sure talking about this would be of any use. And you sound awful anyway. I would feel guilty to deprive you from your rest. All I wanted to tell you is that I will be at your home in two days to take Shizuo's place.

- Yes…

- Until then, please take care. Don't try to move or talk too much, do we agree ?

- Yes…

- And don't forget your medicines. And please, wear warm clothes. I wouldn't like seeing you at the hospital once again.

- Yes…

- And…

- Geez ! Tsu ! You dare call Shizuo overprotective ? If he's the invasive father, then you're the mother. Let the boy deal with everything. I'm sure he can do it perfectly. Right Tsuki ? } Delic told, stealing his brother's cellphone. { Oh, and don't think you'll get rid of me so easily. If Tsu's coming to nurse you, I'm definitely coming along ! We'll play RPGs, like when we were children, remember ? Gonna be fun ! Ah, wait ! Tsu's not happy. See you later ! }

Delic stopped the call with a laugh, letting Tsuki trying to understand everything he said in some tiny seconds. But his brain was too tired to function correctly. All the blonde was able to get was that Tsugaru will come in some days, probably with Delic.

The young blonde let out a sigh and went back to a comfortable position, buried under his covers. Instead of a collective message, he would text both Psyche and Roppi. It would be more personal…

[ Tsukishima : _Hello Roppi-san. I would like to thank you for your concern. Indeed, I am sick. And I think wearing my clothes when I wasn't fully dry yet was a bad idea. Though I am sick every year around this period, don't worry. It's only the common matter. But I have my brother who's staying with me today and tomorrow. And after, it will be my cousins who will come. I will be fine. I will survive, don't worry. You will have your DVDs and books back as soon as possible. : ) _]

The raven resisted the urge to facepalm when he read the text. Was that blonde so stupid that he didn't even understood the hidden message ? While texting his answer, he glared at his phone as if it was his friend.

[ Hachimenroppi : _I know you will do well. You always do. But if a certain someone dares saying something wrong, you know I will find it out. And you know he will pay for , be back soon. You're the only one I can bear at this damn library. I count on you, okay ? There's no way you're weaker than a cold. _]

Roppi hid his mobile in the pocket of his jean and went back to his laptop. Maybe Izaya decided to be useful for once and answered his mail ? It was tiring to always wait for the other's reply.

Tsuki smiled foolishly when he read 'You're the only one I can bear'. For a reason he couldn't explain, these words left him all flustered. It somewhat felt nice to know the man loved him, at least a bit…

[ Tsukishima : _Psyche, hello. I apologize for not coming to work today. But I will have to stay at home for at least one week. So I will be unable to help you, sorry… Shizuo-nii is with me and he will be tomorrow. And after, my cousins will keep me company, so I think you will be alone with shop for some days. Is it ok with you ? Please tell me if I can do anything about this. _]

The other's answer was fast.

[ Psyche : _WHAAAAAT ! TSU-CHAN AND DELILI ARE STAYING AT YOUR HOME ! I WANT TO COME TOO ! I WANT TO SEE TSU-KUN TOOOOO !_ ＼(*｀∧´)／ ]

[ Tsukishima : _You can come too. But not the next days please. I don't think I will be able to bear even Tsugaru alone. So Delic and you at once… _]

[ Psyche : _Don't worry Tsu-kun ! Psyche will be nice ! _(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

_And I will read you stories and make you hot chocolate ! Tsu-chan always does that when I'm sick. It makes you feel good ~ _(≧∇≦)

_And I will wear my awesome doctor outfit ! Like that you'll be like my patient ! _( `ώ )✧ ]

[ Tsukishima : _Doctor outfit !? YOU are the doctor !? And Delic is the nurse ? What… No. Don't explain…And please, no more smileys… _]

[ Psyche : _So Delili told you about that ? It was fun ! I was the doctor and he was the nurse. And he Tsu-chan was the other nurse ! We really had fun ! And what about smileys ?_

_They are cute ! _（＝ワ＝） ]

Tsuki searched something he could answer. But the only thing he had on mind was finding what his cousins could have done with Psyche while wearing nurses and doctor outfits. And the other thing was ranting about smileys that was not only useless but also annoying when put so often in the middle of a discussion. But the first point would be followed by a long and surely awkward exchange of informations and the blonde wasn't sure he wanted to deal with everything right now. And the second point would be followed by a long speech about the utility and level of cuteness of various smileys… And Tsuki wasn't ready to handle that he simply remained silent, pretending to be back to sleep. He will surely find something to answer when he'd have fully rest his brain.

When Tsuki woke up the next time, he already felt better. At least his head wasn't spinning and he could stand up alone…

After a quick visit to the bathroom, he walked to the kitchen from where a nice smell was coming. Was Shizuo cooking ? Tsuki smiled slightly. His brother rarely cooked, even if he was quite good at it.

« Tsuki, you ok ? » Shizuo asked, looking worriedly at his brother. « Your face if pale… You feel bad ? »

The younger was about to answer when his stomach protested loudlly, making him blush.

« I… I think I am j-just hungry. » he smiled, trying to hide his blush.

Shizuo nodded. « 'kay. I almost finished. Wait on the couch ? I don't like seeing you walking when you're sick. »

Tsuki obeyed and sat on his favorite spot, near the window from where he could the sky. Though right now it was fully dark and polluted by the buildings and urban lights, Tsuki glanced at the sky anyway, more following an habit than showing a real interest for the infinity of the cosmos. Maybe was he used to observe the sky so often because he regularly caught a certain raven's dreamy glaze looking at something only himself could see ? Tsuki remember he had often felt jealous when the other showed more interest for stars than for him, so he did his best to understand what could be so fascinating in the sky and he soon was caught by a true fascination for anything related to astronomy. He also found that it was another topic that could bring him closer to Roppi since the man was truly interested but somewhat unable to understand everything. The blonde remembered how many hours he spent while explaining everything he knew to his friend and how many angry « I hate you and your damn intelligence. » he got when Roppi remained unable to get something. Tsuki found the brunette was cute when he was sulking, which happened actually very often.

He shook his head, refusing to think about this right now because if he went to cry, it would be very painful and awkward with Shizuo who'd try to know what could be bothering his little brother so much. And if Shizuo found he was crying because of Roppi… Tsuki swallowed, trying to not imagine the result of such a meeting. Instead he came back to reality and looked at his brother who was giving him his meal. And… Ugh ! More medicaments ! Tsuki frowned at the view of the paper bag containing them. He was ready to bet Shinra was always giving more than needed, only to experiment…

Though right now was not the moment to discuss as Shizuo was staring at him, visibly waiting for him to swallow everything. The younger did what was expected from him before being sent to his bed even though he claimed he was not feeling tired.

« Don't piss me off, Tsuki. Shinra said you had to rest a lot so rest. You won't leave this fucking bed until tomorrow. Got it ? »

Shizuo's tone was low, almost a growl. And that was enough for Tsuki to decide obeying would be less dangerous. He nodded before hurrying to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he went to his bed and hid under his blankets.

Though he was saying he wasn't tired, he felt actually relieved to find the warmth of his bed and welcomed the sleep when he felt it coming.

* * *

Thanks a lot to whoever read this ! And I'm sorry for Shizuo and Tsugaru, they're not exactly my best characters so I'm not sure if they are OOC or something. In any case, I hope that's not too horrible. OTL


End file.
